A Bad Day A Good Friend
by btamamura
Summary: Simmons has been particularly moody because of a certain day. Can Grif, who knows why, help him? Rated for language


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Red vs. Blue or the characters. They are the property of Rooster Teeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**I wanted to try something a little different with my RvB fics, and that's focusing on someone other than Wash and/or Caboose. I did just that, this one is more focused on Red team, particularly Simmons and Grif. The date for Father's Day is the same as in Australia.**_

_**There is no slash, it's just friendship. There is a language warning though, but this is RvB, so that's to be expected. There might also be OOC. Enjoy!**_

Simmons had been incredibly moody all day. He'd snapped at Grif with more intensity, practically threatened Donut for making a double-entendre, even yelled at Sarge before storming back into the base.

"Huh. That was weird," was all Sarge could say as he allowed the shock to wear off.

Donut turned to Grif. "Something's off about Simmons, he's acting more sour than a lemon."

"He'll be fine," Grif commented with a shrug. "He's like this one day every year. Beats me what the problem is."

"Is it always this same date?"

"Close to it, at least."

"It's the first Sunday of September, meaning it's..."

"Oh. Shit."

"Everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it's all good. Hey, I'm gonna go into the base for reasons that have nothing to do with our current conversation. Later." He entered the base, trying to keep urgency out of his steps.

Donut smiled behind his visor, knowing Grif was actually worried about the maroon-armoured soldier.

Simmons had removed his armour and sat in his civvies. The shirt was the same shade as his armour, his pants were black. He sat on his bed and ran a cybernetic hand through his red hair. He closed his human eye and sighed. He didn't mean to snap at everyone, he was just in a foul mood because of a reminder the day brought him. "Still, it was no excuse for being so rude to everyone."

"Well, you snap at me every so often, so I'm used to it. Donut and Sarge are a bit surprised though."

He opened his eye and turned to the doorway. "What are you doing here, Grif?" he demanded, not desiring company.

"And ignoring the rude tone again." He entered the room and removed his helmet. His patchwork face showed slight concern. "What's the matter?"

"What makes you think something's the matter?"

He sat beside his fellow Red. "You're only this big of a dick this time of year."

"If you haven't even clued in as to why, then get out and leave me alone."

"I know what day it is. It's Father's Day."

"And?"

"Hard to celebrate this day when you have a bad memory attached."

"What do you know?" He turned away from mismatched eyes. "What the fuck do you know?"

"When we got drunk one night, you told me about your dad. How the bastard ignored your existence, and then left."

"Why the fuck should I be upset about him? I mean, he never gave me the time of day, so why should I?"

"It hurts you because you love him."

He sighed and turned back to him. "Yeah. I do. I shouldn't, but I do."

Grif placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I would always seek his approval. I'd do anything to make him proud of me. But...he treated me as if I was invisible."

"That asshole."

"When I said what I did to Sarge, I surprised myself. I guess that's what I'd really wanted to say to my father. I did what I could to make Sarge proud of me today. But, when he ignored everything I'd done, I just...snapped."

"Maybe you should stop seeing him as a father-figure. He's a Commanding Officer, not a dad. He probably has no clue how to be one anyway. You're only putting yourself through more unnecessary pain."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I keep doing this to myself."

"You gonna be alright now?"

"Not sure. Maybe, maybe not. Can't say for sure right now."

"Yeah, I guess it's too soon to say for sure." He squeezed the Dutch-Irish's shoulder. "But, I reckon you'll be okay."

"Thanks. I guess I should go apologise to Sarge and Donut. By the way, sorry for being such a dick to you."

"Eh, it's nothing different from normal."

"It is. I was a huge asshole. Sure, we have our arguments, but I was rude to you for no reason."

"Okay, enough guilt from you. We've known each other long enough that you should know by now that I was saying _I forgive you_ without getting sappy."

"Oh. Right. So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." One more quick squeeze and a clap. "Right, let's get goin'. Surely Sarge is still in shock. It'll be easier to apologise without him goin' off on you. And Donut will surely forgive you. After all, he's the one more in touch with his feelings here."

"True. Thanks, Grif. I'll just get into my armour, and I'll be out there."

"Okay, man." He rose to his feet, then slid his helmet back on. He left the room.

Simmons smiled for the first time that day. He got to his feet and started replacing his armour.

"...so, while today is difficult, it still brings no excuse for saying what I did. So, Sarge, Donut, I just want to say that I'm really sorry for being such an ass." Simmons didn't go too into detail about why Father's Day upset him, just stated that it did.

"Well, at least you're aware that you should never say such things to your Commanding Officer. I'll let you off the hook this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky," Sarge responded.

Donut looked like he was holding back the urge to hug the maroon-armoured soldier. "Aww, don't worry, Simmons. I forgive you. I already did before you apologised."

Simmons smiled in relief. "Donut, I'm gonna lead you in with this one." He sighed. "I was such a huge dick."

"That's a pain in the ass."

"There. No more for today, okay?"

"We'll see."

When Grif heard Simmons sigh but refuse to comment further, he had a feeling things would be okay.


End file.
